


The Prince

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: <3, And love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Just a cute story about assumptions vs the truth lol, M/M, Pets, always love, nyxnoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Everyone knew the Prince, and this was a fact!They knew him so well, in fact, that a person could walk up to any random Insomnian citizen and ask them to explain the prince and they could. Actually, they would be extremely happy to oblige! It was a hobby to some, an obsession to others, but all knew the Prince of Lucis. Of course, no one could deny this information was nothing less than 100% correct in every way.Or so they think...





	The Prince

This was a prompt given to me by missginko said: 98 for nyxnoct, or whatever pairing you feel like writing about! thank you! : D 

Well, you get nyxnoct! #98: “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”

)}{(

Everyone knew the Prince, and this was a fact!

They knew him so well, in fact, that a person could walk up to any random Insomnian citizen and ask them to explain the prince and they could. Actually, they would be extremely happy to oblige! It was a hobby to some, an obsession to others, but all knew the Prince of Lucis. Of course, no one could deny this information was nothing less than 100% correct in every way. After all, facts were facts and no amount of arguing could change their mind on that. 

Everyone knew the prince had attended a public school, so it was easy to see how some information might leak to the papers. How he was a kind and respectful young man who had graduated top of his class. Who cared if he did come off a bit shy, or outright ignored people at times, he was still their perfect polite prince! At least that’s what the gossip magazines printed, and luckily, few dared to speak ill of the quiet heir. 

The citizens knew the prince loved helping the Lucian people and supported his father by helping him with the numerous charities and foundations they had set up within the city. They saw it on the news constantly, and the reporters would never lie when it came down to what a hard working man their future king was. It was obvious to all that he performed his duty, and they knew he loved to do it!

Of course, his unwavering patience when dealing with animals and small children? Considered adorable by a majority of the public, and they relished in seeing such interactions all over the news. A poll that was taken by a popular magazine, Insomnia Now!, showed most citizens found it charming when the prince would answer the children’s questions, or kneel to pet a happy puppy. 

And his friendly relationship with the Princess and Oracle of Tenebrae, Lunafreya? Any citizen would be happy to let any poor uninformed soul know the truth of that! They had no doubt that the Citadel was hiding an important secret, that a betrothal had formed years ago and there would be a royal wedding within the city soon.

In short, the Prince of Lucis was perfect and nothing anyone could say would change their minds. He was a credit to his beloved father, his future wife, and the kingdom that he would one day rule. These were 100% undeniable and verified facts!

Except…they weren’t.

Nyx knew this better than most, seeing that an incredibly stubborn and sleepy prince laid across his chest and currently refused to get up. A pure black fluff ball with sharp green eyes laid across his legs, just as lazy as his owner, glaring at him anytime he attempted to move.

The truth was Noctis was wonderful at playing a part, and that part was a Prince. It was like a flip of a switch and a man stood before him that, at times, Nyx couldn’t recognize. If he was honest, he’d seen the training and formal duties they had ingrained into him before, and he had to admit Ignis could be brutal at times. 

He could admit that the mask had fooled him at first, thinking that their Prince was exactly as he appeared. Nyx had been as blind as they rest of Insomnia, seeing the well-groomed surface and ignoring the human below. That was, until one night they had met, and he’d talked to the man who would be his King one day. The Citadel had been lit from base to tip, a celebration for the young heir’s seventeenth birthday party. A party that he’d decided to ditch, to the amusement of his father. Instead, Nyx had found him occupying a smaller library in another wing, a stolen try of desserts on the table as he read a comic.

Offering the glaive a small chocolate pastry in apology, Noct had openly admitted: “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”

That had made the glaive chuckle, replying with his own admission. “Honestly, Your Highness, neither am I.” Seeing the Prince smile, and the mask fall away, had been an amazing sight. Instead of returning him to the party, he’d taken a seat across from him and kept him company for the remainder of the evening.

Now, that was not to say that some of the citizen's views of the prince weren’t true. 

He did love his father and was serious about his position as heir to make him as proud as he could. Noctis wasn’t ashamed to admit that animals and small children were much easier to handle than overbearing adults, and children’s questions were amusing to him. He couldn’t count how many times they’d asked his favorite color, food or animal. Nyx would also admit that his lover was incredibly smart, it was just getting him to put in the effort. But in the end, Noct was a class 'A' actor when it came down to it, and followed his father’s lead to perfection. 

Still, that wasn’t the real Noctis.

He was the stubborn ass that laid in his arms and didn’t want to wake up because he loved his sleep. The man that hated vegetables, and picked through his food looking for hidden pieces. A man who would ditch an event because his best friend needed someone to talk too, and that was twenty times more important to him. One who would rather spend a day on the couch playing video games or with his friends, than attending a council meeting, because he did love to break the rules at times. 

One who gladly shared everything he had with those he trusted the most. A man who liked to sneak out into the city with his lover, and had spent a week nursing him back to health after a mission. And while many hoped for a marriage for him and Lunafreya, they could keep hoping. Noctis had Nyx wrapped around his fingers, and the glaive didn’t plan on giving up the man anytime soon. 

Running tanned fingers through messy black hair, he placed a light kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “You getting up anytime soon, little prince?”

A grumble was his response as the prince curled closer against him, accidentally kicking the puffball on his legs. “Sorry, Sazha.” 

Sazha, or so he’d been named by Nyx, had been a gift to the prince for his birthday two years prior. They had started dating a few months before, and the younger man had expressed wanting a pet for a long time. After asking the Kings permission, Noct had found a little black kitten placed in his lap and it was love at first sight. When the prince said he reminded him of a cute little soot ball and asked Nyx to name him, the glaive mentioned that sazha was Galahdain for soot. Noctis had loved it.

“Sazha, uydi! Spi gde-nibud' yeshche.” He hissed, wincing when the cat dug his claws into his leg and let out a loud meow of annoyance. “Ow! Noct, get your cat off me.”

Waving one hand weakly at the said cat, the prince let out a sigh. “Go on,” He whispered, obviously half asleep. “Sazha, s krovati.”

Giving the two a dirty look, Sazha hopped off the bed to go lay on his perch by the window. “How is it your Galadhian is better when you’re half asleep?” Honestly, the man amazed him at times. 

“Talented,” was mumbled as Noct buried his face into his lover's neck, nipping lightly at the skin. “working today?”

“Nah baby.” Pulling him closer, Nyx shifted to run his free hand up and down his back, ghosting his fingers over the large scar. “Got nothing to do but humor you.”

“Then humor me by staying in bed.” A leg hooked around his as the younger spoke. “You’re warm, I like it.”

“Lazy brat.”

“Your lazy brat,” He countered, smiling up at the glaive. “and you love me.”

Nuzzling his nose against the other man’s, Nyx honestly couldn’t deny the words. “I do, with all my heart and soul, little prince.”

No, all the stories about the prince weren’t true. He was a good man, smart and honest. But, he could be picky, lazy and a brat at times.

Noctis was the Prince that a whole kingdom admired.

He was also just Noct, a friend to those close to him. 

A lover to a glaive that adored him.

He was a lot of things, to a lot of people. But most importantly Noctis was his and Nyx wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

)}{(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments always appreciated!! :3
> 
> forgive is the foreign language isn't 100% accurate any corrections welcome! :D


End file.
